Tu parles trop!
by Sinasta
Summary: Une nuit entre amis et un garçon qui hésite à s'ouvrir à celui qu'il aime. Yaoi One-shot IchigoxUryuu.


**Attention! Cette fic mentionne du yaoi (relation homme-homme). Rien de hard mais assez pour conseiller à ceux qui n'aiment pas cela de passer leur chemin.**

**Petit One-Shot, défi posé par un ami qui voulait une fic en français, si possible sur Bleach. Je précise que je n'ai encore jamais lu un seul chapitre ni vu un seul épisode. Désolé donc s'il y a des incohérences avec l'original.**

**Disclaimer: Évidemment, les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. (Et merde...)**

**Les notes sont en bas de pages**

* * *

Vendredi. Un jour apprécié par tant d'étudiants tant il symbolise la fin des longues semaines de cours et l'arrivée du week-end, au grand dam des rares qui doivent en prime se coltiner quelques heures supplémentaires le samedi matin, pire encore quand il s'agit d'un partiel.

Hormis pour ces quelques malheureux, c'est l'occasion de prendre du bon temps chacun à sa manière. Le repos seul chez soi ou le défoulement au sport; les rendez-vous romantiques entre amoureux ou les soirées agitées entre potes; les moments relax dans les bars ou la folle ambiance des boîtes de nuit… Les options ne manquent pas. Et avec un peu de chance, il arrive qu'aucun abruti de monstre ne vienne gâcher la fête…

C'est en tout cas ce qu'espérait Ichigo pour ce soir.

Voilà maintenant deux ans qu'Aizen a été vaincu. Malheureusement, ce traître avait beau représenter une menace sans précédent, il n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Certes, sa puissance et son intelligence faisaient de lui un adversaire d'autant plus dangereux mais mêmes les ennemis bas de gamme sont capables semer la terreur et la destruction dans le monde des vivants. Et depuis plusieurs mois, on croirait qu'ils se sont lancés dans un concours. Rien qu'au cours des trois dernières semaines, il y avait eu presque autant d'attaques qu'en six mois 'classiques', à tel point que la Soul Society avait dépêché une équipe d'urgence sur place pour permettre au jeune Kurosaki et à ses compagnons de se reposer pour quelques jours.

« Ok donc rendez-vous chez moi dans une heure. Je m'occupe du saké, vous gérez la bouffe et le reste des boissons. » avait résumé le roux à la sortie des cours. Une fois n'est pas coutume, la décision avait été rapide et unanime, même cette pile électrique de Renji étant trop crevé pour vouloir sortir en ville.

La soirée aurait donc lieu dans l'appartement qu'il occupait depuis le début de l'année scolaire avec notamment au programme DVD, jeux vidéo et le repas qui va avec. Seraient également présents Renji, Shuuhei, Rukia, Orihime, Sado et Uryuu. Enfin, si ce dernier voulait bien arrêter de faire sa tête de contre.

« Et moi je vous répète que je ne viendrai pas. » Effectivement, c'était déjà la sixième fois en dix minutes qu'il le disait à qui voulait l'entendre, c'est-à-dire personne et en particulier pas un certain rouquin.

« Tu parles trop ! » lui répondit-il avant d'attraper son bras, le traînant littéralement derrière lui jusqu'à son domicile, y compris durant tout l'arrêt magasin pour l'achat du saké. Jamais il ne lâcha prise, peu importe le regard des gens à leur passage. Le Quincy pouvait bien mourir d'embarras à l'idée que les passants les prennent pour des amoureux, il n'était pas question de le laisser filer à l'anglaise. Et de toute manière, il espérait bien un jour être vraiment en couple avec lui.

Car oui, il l'aimait.

Pendant longtemps, avoir ne serait-ce que des amis un poil trop proches eut été impensable pour le jeune garçon mais les années passées comme shinigami avaient considérablement fait évoluer sa mentalité. Il s'était peu à peu ouvert au monde, à la 'véritable' amitié et dernièrement à l'amour. L'idée n'avait jamais vraiment effleuré son esprit par le passé mais une fois encore, l'exemple donné par les autres l'avait poussé à s'intéresser à son propre cas.

Ce fut Sado qui initia le mouvement il y a bientôt un an en sortant avec Orihime. En voyant les deux tourtereaux nager dans le bonheur, il avait longuement réfléchi à sa situation, passant en revue toutes les filles qu'il connaissait pour trouver celle qui lui plaisait. Mais au final aucune ne l'avait attiré, pas même Rukia qu'il appréciait pourtant énormément comme amie. Il s'était dit qu'il n'avait simplement pas encore rencontré la perle rare qui ferait chavirer son cœur.

Le véritable tournant fût l'annonce quatre mois plus tard de leur relation par Renji et Shuuhei. Il avait longtemps imaginé que découvrir l'homosexualité d'un ami le choquerait un minimum. Et même si au final cette révélation ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, il eut quand même une énorme surprise : bien loin de le dégoûter, imaginer les deux vice-capitaines ensemble, y compris dans des positions très équivoques, l'excitait plus encore que toutes les fantaisies qu'il avait pu concevoir avec des femmes. Il eut confirmation de cette découverte peu après, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qui crevait pourtant les yeux : Yumichika et Ikkaku étaient également ensemble. Et là encore, sentir le chapiteau se dresser en les visualisant en pleine action balaya les doutes qu'il lui restait : lui aussi préférait les hommes…

Pendant quelques temps, il se sentit attiré par nombre d'entre eux et se laissa aller à des plaisirs solitaires en s'inventant de multiples scénarios. Régulièrement avec Renji ou Shuuhei, parfois les deux voire trois avec Izuru. Plus rarement avec Sado ou Toushirou. Même Grimmjow, Ulquiorra ou Shirosaki eurent droit à leur moment et il se surprit à adorer l'idée d'être à leur merci dans de telles situations. Le Quincy aussi en faisait partie aussi mais ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques mois que les sentiments à son égard se firent sentir.

Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qui lui plaisait tant chez lui. Sa coupe d'onyx très simple n'est rien comparée à la longue chevelure flamboyante de Renji. Ses mystérieux yeux bleux, bien que très captivants sans les lunettes et magnifiquement mis en valeur par les fins sourcils, n'ont pas le charme des saphirs aux milles émotions de Toushirou. Son sourire aussi angélique que rare ne vaut pas celui affreusement sexy du défunt Grimmjow. Son physique svelte et mignon malgré une allure un peu frêle n'est pas aussi attirant que la musculature imposante et néanmoins si douce de Sado. Son côté introverti et intellectuel n'a pas ce petit plus qui rend Shuuhei si semblable et cependant tellement plus fascinant. Peu importe quelle facette il analysait, il trouvait toujours mieux chez un autre.

Et pourtant, c'est bien Uryuu qui hantait ses rêves.

L'amour de sa vie actuellement en train d'essayer tant bien que mal de se libérer de son étreinte d'acier. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à l'appartement, la porte verrouillée, qu'il lâcha prise.

« Et n'imagine même pas passer par les fenêtres! » le prévint-il, son ton menaçant gâché par l'amusement visible dans ses yeux et le sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer.

Les lieux étaient modestes. Un petit salon avec un canapé-lit, un vieux sofa et deux fauteuils placés en U autour d'une table basse. Près du mur auquel l'ensemble fait face sont situés poste, consoles et lecteur DVD tandis qu'à l'opposé se trouve le coin cuisine. Deux portes menant respectivement avec la chambre et le mini hall d'entrée donnant eux-mêmes respectivement avec la salle de bain et les WC.

Le jeune archer savait qu'ignorer l'avertissement d'Ichigo serait une _très_ mauvaise idée. Renji avait déteint sur le jeune shinigami au cours des années et le contrarier pouvait non seulement le pousser à vous faire la gueule quelques temps mais pouvait surtout vous valoir une terrible vengeance. Et s'il était un peu honnête, il ne pouvait pas nier que toutes les soirées auxquelles il l'avait mêlé de gré ou de force étaient au final de très bons souvenirs. Aussi, il attendit pendant près d'une heure, lisant dans son coin pendant que le roux zappait entre les différentes chaînes de télé, tous deux attendant patiemment l'arrivée des autres invités.

Sado et Orihime furent les premiers, suivis de très près par le trio de shinigamis, chacun ayant pris le temps de passer une tenue plus relax pour passer la soirée. Tous s'installèrent dans la pièce principale. Ichigo et Uryuu ayant déjà pris possession des deux fauteuils, le couple masculin s'installa sur le sofa à leur gauche tandis que les autres s'assirent sur le canapé à leur droite.

Se posa alors la question fatidique du choix du DVD. Que chacun ait ses goûts et ses préférences (sans parler des films déjà vus pas certains), rien de plus normal et on finit généralement par trouver un compromis. Mais allez faire ça avec un type que rien n'intéresse dans le domaine. Le groupe en avait cependant l'habitude, à tel point qu'ils ne lui demandaient même plus son avis, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le donner pour autant.

Le nouveau _Sherlock Holmes_, souhaité par Renji ? « Exactement la même intrigue aussi ennuyante que dans les précédents opus… »

_Sonny_, proposé par Shuuhei ? « Un scénario censé être original mais en réalité totalement plat et prévisible… »

_Le Prénom_, conseillé par Ichigo ? « Une heure et demi de vannes à deux balles pour arriérés mentaux… »

Le dernier _Kindaichi_, préconisé par Rukia ? « On devine qui est coupable quasiment tout de suite à chaque fois… »

_Mardek_, suggéré par Sado ? « De 'l'heroic fantasy décalée' qui n'est au final ni passionnante, ni marrante… »

_Allelujah Bordel_, recommandé par Orihime ? « Un soi-disant humoriste sans talent ni humour, juste des amis bien placés pour faire sa promo… »

Après un court débat entrecoupé d'autres interventions inutiles du Quincy, ce fut finalement la seconde option qui fut choisie par l'équipe. Leur hôte se leva alors pour insérer le DVD dans le lecteur et retourna vers son fauteuil, jetant au passage la boîte vide dans la tête de son voisin qui s'apprêtait à nouveau à l'ouvrir.

« Tu parles trop ! » Lui dit-il à nouveau, provoquant les rires du reste de l'assemblée. Cette courte remarque qu'il lui avait sorti un jour par hasard était devenue un véritable gimmick entre eux. Tous en faisaient les frais de temps à autres mais l'archer restait la cible principale. D'une part parce qu'autant il aimait entendre sa voix, autant il vaudrait parfois vraiment mieux qu'il reste silencieux; et d'autre part parce qu'il adorait le regard qui lui lançait sa victime favorite à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait le coup.

Deux heures durant, les sept amis apprécièrent l'aventure de ce zombie si particulier et de ses compagnons, commentant occasionnellement certaines scènes et attaquant peu à peu la nourriture et les boissons disposées sur la table. Néanmoins, Ichigo fut régulièrement distrait. De sa place, il distinguait clairement les marques d'affection des deux couples et ne pouvait s'empêchait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à l'objet de ses désirs secrets, imaginant pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras de la même manière et partager avec lui de tels gestes intimes. De telles pensées le firent rapidement se sentir à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus il sentait sa patience atteindre ses limites. Uryuu demeurait un véritable mystère qui ne partageait jamais de tels sentiments avec les autres, pire encore que lui à une certaine époque. Etait-il seulement capable d'éprouver véritablement une quelconque attirance pour quelqu'un ? A maintes reprises, il avait tenté de le pousser à en révéler un peu sur lui-même mais rien ne filtrait. Il était tellement il était impassible qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur les émotions se reflétant dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus lorsqu'il voyait les deux vices-capitaines ensemble. Au moins aurait-il pu voir si ce genre de relations avait une chance de fonctionner avec lui mais même là, il n'obtenait rien.

Quelles étaient ses chances ? Au final, il n'en savait rien et s'il craquait, ce serait un grand plongeon dans l'inconnu.

Au film succédèrent les jeux vidéo. Afin de tourner régulièrement et ne laisser personne sur la touche, ce furent les jeux de combat qui s'enchaînèrent. Même Uryuu participa, rapidement 'convaincu' par le rouquin qui stoppa net ses protestations par sa phrase habituelle doublée d'une légère claque à l'arrière du crâne. Malgré certaines réticences au départ, tout le monde se laissa entrainer par l'ambiance bon enfant, les mini-rivalités et surtout par leur entêtement commun à tous de ne jamais vouloir rester sur un échec. Des duels épiques eurent lieu, les plus impressionnants opposant Renji à Ichigo, les deux pires têtes de mules du groupe. Vinrent également des combats entre duos et même entre trios, les équipes variant au fil des envies et des délires.

Là encore, l'attention de l'hôte fut portée sur l'homme qu'il aimait. S'il y avait bien un moment où son visage ordinairement impassible laissait s'exprimer librement ce qu'il ressentait, c'était au cours des combats. Certes, ils n'étaient pas en train de risquer leur vie face à des monstres plus dangereux les uns que les autres mais la bonne humeur émanant des six comparses et les défis qui lui étaient lancés lui firent un effet similaire. La vivacité de ses yeux au cours des affrontements, son sourire moqueur en cas de victoire, sa frustration lorsqu'il perdait sur le fil… Tant de petits gestes extrêmement simples mais qui donnaient à chaque fois à Ichigo l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et mettaient sa volonté à dure épreuve.

Les heures passèrent, la fatigue gagnant peu à peu les membres du groupe. Premiers arrivés, premiers partis, Sado et Orihime s'éclipsèrent dès minuit passé, les tourtereaux ayant des plans prévus le lendemain qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas gâcher en se réveillant tels des zombies. Shuuhei et Renji s'en allèrent vers une heure et demie du matin, ce dernier portant sur son dos une Rukia que le marchand de sable avait déjà visité. Ne restait alors plus qu'un seul invité…

« Je ferai bien d'y aller aussi, je dois encore me taper toute la traversée de la ville. » dit-il avant de bâiller lourdement, fait qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Crevé ? » demanda son hôte, incapable de résister à l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit. « Tu peux toujours dormir ici et rentrer demain matin. »

« Ça ira, t'inq… » Un autre bâillement plus fort encore que le précédent interrompit sa phrase. Un large sourire fendit le visage du roux, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'aucun argument ne le convaincrait plus. « Ok, ok, j'ai compris! Aide-moi juste à déplier le canapé-lit. »

« Tu préfères pas un vrai lit plutôt ? » Son sourire s'élargit, masquant le trac énorme qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Uryuu lui lança un regard surpris, le sourcil levé.

« Je croyais que t'avais qu'un seul lit… »

« Tout juste. » L'incompréhension se lisait toujours sur le visage de l'autre garçon, à tel point qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Comment un type généralement si malin pouvait ne pas voir où il voulait en venir.

« Je crois que t'as bu un coup de trop. On n'est pas en couple je te signale. »

« Ça peut s'arranger. »

« Quoi ? » La surprise était clairement visible dans les yeux de l'archer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que son ami entendait par ces mots. Il s'élança alors dans un long monologue, série de protestations peu convaincantes qu'Ichigo arrêta rapidement d'écouter. Ce dernier était focalisé sur deux choses : le fait que les arguments partaient plus de la gêne que d'un rejet du principe et le rouge écarlate qui était monté aux joues de l'autre. Finalement, il craqua.

Saisissant le menton d'Uryuu d'une main, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se lançant dans un baiser qu'il appréciait autant qu'il appréhendait. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout, y compris à finir avec une pluie de flèches dans le bide mais il n'en fut rien. Bien au contraire, après un instant de choc, les lèvres de l'autre commencèrent à bouger en rythme avec les siennes. Les bouches s'ouvrirent, laissant les langues se rencontrer et danser ensemble, luttant pour dominer l'autre durant de longues secondes qui paraissaient une éternité. Ce n'est que quand l'oxygène vint à manquer qu'ils se séparèrent, le large sourire revenant aux lèvres du roux. Il ne souleva alors l'autre dans ses bras tel un mari avec son épouse et se mit à marcher en direction de la chambre, ajoutant sur un ton à la fois amusé et heureux…

« Tu parles trop… »

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Pour les curieux, _Mardek_ et _Sonny_ sont les noms de séries de jeux flash trouvables notamment sur le site Kongregate et que je vous recommande vivement.**

**_Allelujah Bordel _est le spectacle actuel de Jérémy Ferrari que je vous encourage grandement à aller voir, surtout si vos aimez l'humour noir.**

**_Kindaichi _est une référence au manga/anime Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo sur un ado résolvant divers crimes. Là aussi, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil.**

**Enfin, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la pièce _Le Prénom_, je vous conseille de voir le film. Les dialogues sont à mourir de rire (à mes yeux en tout cas).**

**Pas grand chose d'autre à dire sur ce one-shot. N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil aux autres fics (attention, la plupart sont en anglais) même s'il y en a très peu à l'heure de cette publication.**

**Dédicace spéciale à une tête de turc et à une cosplayeuse qui se reconnaitront.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


End file.
